Ever After Happily
by KJ.CleverHeart
Summary: The imperfect life --well, 7th year, mostly-- of Albus Potter, trying to deal with his father's legacy while still maintaining his own life. A story of love and Quidditch, among other things. Rated for later chapters, will contain Slash!
1. Ever After Happily

(The title is actually the title of one of Jay Brannan's songs. He's amazing, go check him out, he's on Youtube and Myspace) I've never read a Next Generation fic (except one Al/Scorpius which was just … well, yeah) so if this is totally cliché it's not my fault, I just had these ideas and put them down.

This is the lineup, the actual names from the first chapter are all JKR, so I can't be blamed. The ages all fit (I think) with what she wrote, but I've only read DH once (it was taken from me by an evil person that will go unnamed, and since I haven't had time). But this is turning into a novel-length author's note, so here:

Percy x Audrey -- Molly and Lucy

George x Angelina -- Fred and Roxanne

Bill x Fleur -- Victoire, Dominique, and Louis

Luna x Rolf Scamander -- Lorcan, Lysander

Teddy- nineteen when the book ended

Victoire- sixteen/seventeen (may second is her birthday)

Fred- Thirteen

James-Twelve

Al and Scorpius and Rose- eleven

Lily, Hugo-nine

Roxanne- Six

This chapters suitable for all ages, I'm pretty sure, but after this if you're not okay with slash then don't read, kay? Thanks. Starts with Al on the train, just after the DH epilogue ended.

XxXxXxXxX

Al continued to wave to his mother, father, and younger sister until they were completely out of sight around the bend. With a sigh, he made to sit down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing?" James asked, looking very serious all of the sudden.

With a raised, quizzical brow, Al replied "Sitting . . ."

"Not in here, you're not. I've got a reputation to uphold, I can't have you around! Besides, I've got friends coming to sit with me, you can leave." James crossed his arms, leaning back in the seat, his expression brooking no argument.

"James, that's not fair, Mum and Dad told you to--"

"Not letting you get eaten by the Giant Squid, am I?" He inquired, giving him a look that said 'just go'.

"I--you're so-- uh!" Al stood, glared, and pulled his trunk into the corridor. The door slid heavily shut behind him, giving him just enough time to catch James laying down on his side of the compartment, waving lazily.

"Al! Al, in here!" A light voice called from behind him.

"Hm?" He turned, finding a grinning Rose looking out from inside a compartment not far away. "Okay!" He yelled back.

After pulling his things into the compartment, he sat down, wondering what the school year would bring. "Rosie, what house do you think I'll be in?" Al questioned, just as he had all summer, and long before that.

His favorite cousin rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Al. Probably Gryffindor, both Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry were in there." She supplied.

"But you said you thought you'd be in Ravenclaw, and both your parents were in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I know. But Mummy says I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, Daddy says I'm a smart aleck. I reckon that means I'll be in Ravenclaw. They're smartest."

Al nodded. "Will you be mad if I'm in Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin?" He asked, though he'd heard her answer a million and five times.

"No. If you're not in my house, I'll love you just the same. Victoire's in Hufflepuff. Teddy said he almost wanted Ravenclaw, but he was happy with Gryffindor. I hope you don't get Slytherin, I think it would be scary to live in the dungeons . . ."

"James said there are dead bodies down there." Al whispered.

"Oh, there are not!" Rose squealed, though she sounded more scared than assured.

"Well, I hope not, I wouldn't want to room with a corpse." Someone drawled.

Al and Rose looked quickly to the source of the voice, finding a boy of pointed features and white-blond hair leaning against the entrance to the compartment. "Would you mind if I sat here, this is the first compartment with first-years in it I've seen, and you've got extra seats."

Al looked to Rose, knowing from the look of the kid, not to mention the expensively tailored clothes, that it was a Malfoy. Rose appeared torn between her father's hatred of the very mention of any Death Eater family names, his telling her to beat the boy at everything, and her usual want to allow people a first chance. Logic took place of feeling, so she merely shrugged to Al, indicating she had no problem with him.

"Okay." Al answered simply.

The boy flicked his wand at his truck. "Wingardium Leviosa." He whispered encouragingly, causing the thing to move itself onto the overhead shelf. His owl cage joined it, the bird a lovely Eagle owl.

"You already do spells?" Rose asked, surprised and a bit awed. She did, of course, know a few of them, but her Mum always told her not to use them until she got to school. Underage magic was wrong unless the need was great.

"Yes." He replied.

"You think you'll be in Slytherin, then." Al surmised, realizing finally what the other boy had said.

"Of course. Both of my parents were, as have been every Malfoy since Hogwarts was made." He said, sounding proud and just a bit nervous. "I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't . . ." His silver eyes looked everywhere but at the other two students, unwilling to show the weakness that they held.

"I'll be in Ravenclaw." Rose told him, her tone that of one already given a spot in the house, rather unlike what it had been when she spoke of it the past weekend with Al.

Al sighed. "I just hope they let me in at all." both of the other first years rolled their eyes at this.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way." He said, smirking to both as he proffered a hand to Al, the nearest.

Al took it, shaking it twice and letting go. "Albus Potter, you can call me Al." the name 'Albus' sounded so much like an old man, he wondered if the great Albus Dumbledore had been called Al when he was younger, also.

Rosie was more cautious with the entire accepting the Slytherin thing, but she decided that, even at worst, the saying was 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. "Rose Weasley." They shook hands even more briefly than Al and Scorpius.

"Pleasure to meet each of you, I'm sure." the proper boy said, smirking rather than smiling.

"You also." Al responded, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. He was nervous, they didn't understand!

"Anything from the trolly?" the woman asked, exposing a cart filled with treats as she slid back the door.

"Yes!" Al leapt at the cart, appearing to everyone else as though he had been starved before seeing the food. "Pumpkin pasties . . . Cauldron cakes . . . Chocolate Frogs! Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Beans!" He ordered more chocolate than most people would think of eating in a month, and just less than that of all the other treats.

"Al, that's just disgusting." Rosie informed, wrinkling her nose.

"Ifffz awwt." He said through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Oh, yes it is." Scorpius shot back, leaning over to take a chocolate frog.

"'Ey!" Al exclaimed, looking ready to pout.

"You weren't honestly thinking of eating all of this, were you, Potter?"

"'O, bu-"

"Please, finish that bit before you make me get sick."

Al chewed methodically, finally swallowing, then glared momentarily. "I just thought you should ask before taking someone else's food."

Scorpius raised a pale brow. "I'd rather not go through the hassle. Besides, it's not like you'll miss one. I'm doing you a favor, making sure you don't wind up the size of a whale."

"I would not!"

"Can we stop talking about all of this food? I'm getting motion sick." Rose notified.

The compartment door slid back again. "Hey Rosie, hey A- Oh look, food!" Fred said before throwing himself to the seat that was filled with it.

"Get out, Fred!" Rosie demanded.

Fred ignored his young cousin, grabbing two large handfuls of sweets. "Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely though he looked only mildly confused, staring at Scorpius. "Looks like a Malfoy, doesn't he, Al?"

"Through my striking bone-structure and dazzling platinum blond locks, I'm so happy someone noticed the Malfoy traits. I didn't think I looked anything like Father." Scorpius said wryly, biting the head off a squirming chocolate frog.

Fred stared for a second, as if debating between punching him or going back to eating. "If you didn't catch that, he meant he is a Malfoy, Fred." Rose reported nonchalantly, though she looked disgusted that Fred held the last bit the frog out, which happened to be its still-writhing back leg, before dropping it down his throat.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime, git."

"Watch it, little-one, or I'll be telling your mum and dad. You'll get Slytherin for sure if you keep up an attitude like that."

"I will not!" Rosie complained adamantly, obviously appalled and scared by the notion. "I'm getting Ravenclaw . . . Or Gryffindor. I'm not a slithery, cheating, lying-"

"Ahem, mind your company." Scorpius warned, shooting her a sour look.

"Yes, sorry." She didn't seem vaguely apologetic, waving a hand as if the mention of it was something flippant. Scorpius' disposition turned all the more resentful. "No normal person would get Slytherin, only criminals and idiots--"

"Rosie!" Al interrupted, looking at Scorpius who appeared every inch the insulted victim . . . he also looked ready to hex her. Besides that the boy he hardly new and didn't dislike was affronted, he was worried. She wouldn't say it to him, surely; but would Rose really think all those things of him if that was his house? His dad did say that he had chosen against Slytherin, but what if the hat didn't let him?

"What, Al?" Seeing his concern, she gazed heavenward briefly, as though for help from his idiocy. "You're not going to Slytherin, Al! Why would you be put there? Alright, so you've adapted to James' rudeness and turned a bit 'cunning', you don't like confrontation nearly enough for the normal hot-headed Gryffindor . . . You're loyal enough, you're bright enough, you're brave enough, why in Merlin's name would you be in Slytherin?"

Al finally seemed reassured. Surely brilliant Rose would know. But his confidence shattered in an instant.

"I don't know. I think he'd make a fine Slytherin if he's cunning." Scorpius said, as though only to stir up the waters. Al's face dropped, looking scared and disappointed. "It really isn't a bad thing. I'd love to be in Slytherin, you learn so much and everyone there has a much more open-mind. Don't you go on about the blood thing not being open-minded." He quickly stopped Rose, who had opened her mouth for a lecture.

"We are open to magic that others consider dark because they can't understand it. We are open to teachings that not even your Ravenclaw wit can take in, for fear of your peers contempt and your own corruption. Surely, some of the Slytherins take too much of a liking to the powers that really are dark, that injure others for their gain. One must know the limit to ambition or it drives one uselessly above what they are prepared for and drops them from that height. The rest of the Slytherins, those with sense, are simply another type of person, unless you can not open that supposedly gifted mind and see that fact."

Was that ambition speaking? Pride? It was hard to say, but Scorpius seemed to know his facts, as his tirade left even Rose without comment.

"I'm leaving now, firsties. I've got business to attend to and other relatives to see." Fred bowed his head mockingly then swept from the compartment.

"How many relatives do you have in this school?" Scorpius asked, surprised that both of the first years he'd happened on seemed to be related in the first place.

"Close relatives . . . Just me, Rosie, James (my older brother), Freddy (that was him), and our cousin Victoire. Next year Victoire's sister, Dominique, will be coming. Oh, and Molly that year, too. Two years from now Rosie's brother Hugo will be in school, my sister Lily too, along with Molly's sister Lucy. Roxy and Louie won't be here for a while, though." Al revealed, smiling.

"Wow." Scorpius said, clearly surprised as he bit into a Cauldron Cake.

"How about you?"

He shrugged. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. And I don't know anyone but my dad's friend's kids and you two going to Hogwarts."

"Hm." Was Al's answer.

Scorpius hopped back onto his seat, leaning in an arrogant way that seemed to be made to make Al feel lesser than him.

Al didn't. "My dad hated your dad." He stated easily.

"My dad did too." Rosie said afterward, smiling at the thought of what her dad had told her about Uncle Harry saving the man he hated and then that man getting his face punched not long after . . . She knew her mum had slapped Scorpius' dad too.

"So?" Scorpius didn't seemed phased. "Probably because my dad was powerful and the girls all loved him more than your dads."

"I'm sure that's not it." Rose argued, rolling her eyes.

"It is, I know it. He told me he hated the great Boy-Who-Lived."

"Who?" Al asked blankly. He'd heard people teasing his father, calling him the 'Man-Who-Lived' and such, but his father had never told him why. Uncle Ron used to give him bedtime stories when Rosie was over about how his dad had beat Voldemort, but he'd always thought that was just it.

"Your dad, Al." Rose said as if he were mentally ill.

"My dad what?"

"Your dad, the one who survived the killing curse as a baby, the one who brought you to the train station along with your mum this morning." She shook her head, obviously finding him unbelievable.

He didn't go out with his dad much, because his dad avoided the public eye. He told his children and his friends he'd rather be at home (saying the word as if it meant the world to him) with his family (in the same tone as 'home'). Albus was never told more than that his dad helped defeat Voldemort. "He . . . He really did that, then?"

"Your dad is fantastically famous and you didn't even know it?" Scorpius said, looking thoroughly shocked. "I know my dad's not very popular, people hiss and boo when we walk past sometimes."

"That's horrible." Al sympathized.

"My dad tells you about it all the time, he's always bragging that his best mate is the great Harry Potter, how could you not know, Al?" Rose asked aghast.

"Well, I thought he was joking around. You know how uncle Ron is, he also said my mum was possessed by Voldemort-"

"That really happened, Al."

"Wh-wow." To say he was astounded didn't even go far enough. No wonder he'd once come out of a Muggle cinema to be surrounded by witches and wizards asking to see his dad's scar . . . Which apparently really was from the killing curse.

It was a lot to take in. Scorpius snorted. "You're really dense. Don't be hoping he joins you in Ravenclaw, Weasley."

"Well, he's not a pureblood and he's got morals, so I don't think he'll be going to Slytherin either." She shot back, trying to make the claim nothing negative, just in case.

They argued pettily for a bit over him while Al stared out the window, his stomach feeling sick again.

Hufflepuff . . . He supposed he was loyal, he didn't think he'd tell anyone's secrets if they were his friend.

He wasn't very brave, not like James. He was fairly sure that since courage wasn't his forte he should count Gryffindor out.

Ravenclaw. He liked the idea of a house with Rose, but he doubted it more seriously than Gryffindor. He was smart, but more in a -as much as he hated to admit it- cunning way.

Slytherin. Oh, he was afraid. Not of going there, really. He didn't like the idea of the dead bodies and he'd heard that there were a bunches of dark wizards churned out yearly, but . . . Maybe if he had a friend there it wouldn't be so bad. His dad and mum would love him no matter what, he knew. With a quick glance to Scorpius, who looked heated and arrogant from the fight, Al decided he wouldn't die of shame if put in Slytherin.

Suddenly, Al became quite aware that it had been silent for a few minutes and someone was most-certainly staring at him. He turned and glanced about, finding that someone to be Scorpius. "What?" He asked, his brows knitting together.

"I've seen pictures of your dad." Scorpius told him. He didn't seem one for wasting words.

"Okay." He wasn't sure why that made Scorpius stare at him.

"You look just like him. My dad even said so at the station today, that you look just like he did, but you don't have a scar."

"Well, people don't inherit scars genetically, you dolt." Rose told him. Apparently Scorpius had won their last fight, as she was glaring most unbecomingly at him.

"I know that, Weasley, shut it." He said calmly, sneering at her.

James used to say Al was their dad's mini, and his mum would go on about how the only thing of hers were a light and barely visible sprinkling of freckles he got around his nose and on his arms if he got enough sun. Al hated the freckles, but he didn't tell his mum that. He supposed he'd always taken it as a complement, but now that he thought of it . . . "What if people expect me to be just like him, be in Gryffindor and all that, because my dad was?" Al worried.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Albus Severus Potter, please shut up about the Houses! You'll get what you get and live with it, I swear!" Rosie was completely sick of listening to him, and instead stared out the window. "I wish I had some music, this train ride is awfully boring."

"You've got a horrible middle name." Scorpius pointed out. "Or more, it doesn't fit with your first at all."

"What's your middle name, then?" Al asked, feeling defensive.

"I haven't got one."

"What?" Al inquired, completely taken-aback. He knew it happened sometimes, but he'd never heard of it.

"My dad says my first name is bad enough without a second my mother would have picked. She wanted to make it 'Draco' for him, but he said the only middle name he would have liked was 'Lucius', and since it would be the same sounding ending to each it would not be a brilliant choice."

Al blushed. His first and middle name had the same last sound to them, after all. He didn't much like how his name flowed, but he did adore the thought in it. His siblings and himself had been named after people his father cared for or at least respected, which made them all feel that much closer to him. "Oh."

The conversation continued, slowly becoming more comfortable. Al supposed that if Mr. Malfoy was just like Scorpius, he could sort of understand his dad not liking him, because Scorpius was very blunt and often condescending, but at the same time he seemed to mean well. Apparently Scorpius wanted to be on the Quidditch team at school, his dad assumed he was a shoe-in for the Seeker position. Al told him how he wanted to be a Chaser, like his mum, he supposed, and Scorpius latched onto this. Rosie soon found the talk revolving around Quidditch, as Al defended the Chudley Cannons, and left without more than a wave.

Most of the ride there the two jibed each other and argued strategies, until Fred stopped by momentarily to warn them to change into their robes. After they did so, the two fell into a comfortable, if anxious, silence, waiting for the first glimpse of Hogwarts.

Finally they rounded a bend and the huge, intimidating castle loomed in front of them. Al gulped audibly, while Scorpius compulsively straightened, wrinkled, and re-straightened his robes. "I'm so worried." Al said aloud, green eyes wide with fright.

"More like scared." Scorpius scoffed.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too."

Al glared at Scorpius, who rolled his eyes in mocking casualness, before betraying his true feelings by straightening his robes yet again and sighing. "It's alright to be afraid." He told the other boy, staring at his knees. "Isn't it?" His confidence seemed somewhat lacking now.

"Are you scared?" Al inquired, sounding wholly sympathetic.

"No." Scorpius lied obviously, looking up to Al to show the truth before turning quickly away.

"You'll get the house you want and it will be fine." he promised. "Then you can be all sly and Slytherin and you'll be the star Seeker."

"Yeah, well, you're not getting Gryffindor no matter if I lie and tell you that you will or not." Scorpius said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't mind. I don't think I want Gryffindor anymore, anyway. I don't know anyone besides family in there." He told easily.

"What house do you want? Hufflepuff?"

"Not really. I . . ." Al felt uneasy testing the new bond they'd made. "I think I'd do alright in Slytherin, really. We'd have an amazing Quidditch team, at least."

Scorpius chuckled again, this time it had a depreciating tone to it. "I hope so."

The train stopped and the two soon-to-be pupils of Hogwarts left their trunks to be taken by the House Elves. Together they heard the booming 'Firs' years!' and Al greeted Hagrid warmly before getting into a boat with Scorpius (who complained of the cold water and threatened that, should he fall into the lake, his Law Wizard would be contacting Hagrid within moments).

The journey through the waters was a shorter one than expected, but the rain at the middle of the lake and the Giant Squid passing under the boats caused an uproar of objections and some general sniveling . . . Though of course none of them admitted to it later.

Wetter but still blissfully alive, they waited in the Entrance Hall (being told by a very grey-haired McGonagall that they were to be Sorted in a moment and other few necessary things). Scorpius elbowed him when the doors opened to allow them entrance into the fully lit and beautiful Great Hall, where all the older students quietly waited for the newest members of their houses.

"Friends?" Scorpius asked, looking as though he'd never said the words before and never would again.

Both were looking for some sort of reassurance that, no matter where they went after this, they would at least have one person to back them up. "Friends." Al agreed, shaking his right hand though the other boy had not proffered it, then following the line of students into the hall.

The First Years were slowly placed in their proper places, but Al wasn't really paying attention until "Malfoy, Scorpius." Was called. Scorpius gave him a last scared glance before running up to the stool, sitting, and placing the hat on his head. It stayed there for approximately three seconds before yelling. "Slytherin!"

With a wide grin, the pale boy put the hat back on the stool and went to join the clapping mass of green and silver-clothed students. He sat near the end, saving a seat and staring hopefully at the rest of the first years.

At this point Al got extremely worried. What if he didn't get into any house? What if they kicked him out of the school? What if the Sorting Hat sat on his head for an hour and everyone stared but it didn't know where to place him, so they simply gave up? What if they named him a secret Squib? So many worries.

"Potter, Albus." Was said before he was ready. Really, he doubted he'd have been ready if it was years later.

Freddy stood and whistled until the Head Mistress bayed him sit, rolling her eyes, and James stared expectantly at him. They were both in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Slytherin . . . Where did he want to go?

Al walked up to the stool, almost forgetting to lift the hat, and put it on his head. _Ahhh, another son of Harry Potter. I'd think it would be another easy Gryffindor, but you're so full of doubts, so full of worry. You don't want to be your father, no matter how great he is. Why not?_

_Ambition, though. This need to be powerful, this want to prove you are good enough, better than the rest of your family . . . That is very Slytherin. Not extremely brave, but braver than a good deal of the Gryffindors I have sorted, and I believe you will grow into the trait._

_Not amazingly smart, either. Oh, no, don't give me that. I see what I see. I know, you will do good there._

_Loyalty, that is an amazing quality in you. You are very loyal to your family and friends. But justice really isn't what you want, I think you'd rather yourself happy in the world so not a little Hufflepuff. Hmmmm . . . So difficult._

Al's former worry about it not being able to sort him, though really it had only been around thirty seconds, grew and intensified. He was so worried, he just wanted to be placed ANYWHERE, he thought to the hat.

_Oh, you do not. You want to be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. You'd rather Gryffindor, but you know you don't fit. I think you'd do better in Slytherin, you could be great . . ._

Great? At this, a feeling he rarely felt, a longing to be more than he was, a deep ambition washed in his heart and mind.

_The things I see in you! It's the only way, my boy. It'll have to be-- _"Slytherin!"

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: You've read it, would you mind seriously reviewing? I'd like to know how it is before I finish the next chapter, I did give it a good bit of thought and it gets better (in my opinion) I swear! The next part isn't done, so it might be a while until I post it . . . Patience and some encouragement would be lovely!


	2. Fairy Tale

A/N: Okay. I really liked that I got some reviews for the last chapter, I love all of you that did review, and even those of you who didn't but thought about it for a second smiles benignly. And I don't answer all of my reviews via email, so I guess I can here, but I'll do it at the bottom of the chapter so you non-reviewers or other people that don't care don't have to scroll down pages of my blabbering to people you don't know. Anyway. The little numbers indicate footnotes, meaning that when you see them you can go to the bottom of the page and read more details about whatever came just before the note (most likely).

I'm sorry the first chapter and this one are short, the first one was only ever going up to Al going into Slytherin (actually, I was going to put him into Gryffindor, but then I'd make him too Harry and as much as I love H/D, I'm trying for AS/S and they're separate people), and this one is just because someone was nice enough to tell me what they thought on (where I've also posted this), where I asked for a suggestion as to whether I should write any of the in-between years. I've been told yes, that this is probably necessary, and in the end I decided that I would do just flashes of stuff I thought was important enough and then do any flashbacks that are needed later when they're necessary. So I apologize for those of you waiting for his seventh year and hoping for some slash now, but seventh year was postponed till next chapter and I hope you like the characters a little better because of it. If you think I'm over-doing it, tell me, haha. I want constructive criticism. But onto the story:

Chapter two: 'That's the way the fairy tale goes' -Jay Brannan

XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Year One:

Al felt vaguely uncomfortable for the first month in the Slytherin dormitories.

He looked around suspiciously, before lying flat on his stomach across his bed, pulling up the top blanket and then the others in order to get a glimpse of the underside of the bed. There, nothing but an old sock. He sighed, comforted . . .

"Potter, what are you doing?" A familiar tone asked from the doorway.

Al blushed. "Nothing."

"Half the dorm's already been telling the school that you check under there every night, and I've seen you do it before. Some weird sort of ritual?" Scorpius inquired, plopping down next to him on the bed.

"N-no." He glanced up, seeing the determined look on the other boy's face, and gave in. "Checking."

"Checking?" A blond eyebrow rose imperiously.

"For . . . For corpses." Al finally admitted.

He expected sympathy. Pity. Something gentle, maybe a reassuring word that Scorpius did it, also. He did not expect to get laughed at, but that was precisely what happened. "Potter, you imbecile, do you honestly believe we'd be allowed to sleep in here with corpses? How dense _are_ you?"

This irritated Al, making him more furious than he was discomfited, so he picked up the book off his nightstand and threw it in Scorpius's face. Thank goodness it was a paperback, it hit him dead on the nose, and the laughter dropped away. The grey eyes narrowed menacingly, and Al's green ones flew open in surprise at his own actions. Before he could even think to apologize, he was fleeing from the room, Scorpius hot on his tail, until the book was thrown at him as he escaped into the bathroom, locking the door with as many spells as he knew.

Al learned that things weren't always as bad as Scorpius tried to make them seem. When he finally got up the courage to sneak out of the bathroom, he ran into Scorpius and started to apologize. Scorpius looked confused, waving off the apology with the air of one who didn't understand the meaning of the words. "Stop taking things so seriously, Potter. I teased you, you threw a book at me, I threw it back at you. It's not like you killed my father, calm down."

And he did. Taking a deep, easy breath, he was completely reassured. Then Scorpius punched him in the arm and demanded that he never throw another book near his person, at which point Al picked up his book from beside the couch and tossed it at Scorpius. He found he quite enjoyed fighting with the other boy.

This was the first fight they'd had, as small as it seemed, and it was far from the last. Despite this and their frequent small squabbles, Al found himself becoming fast friends with Scorpius. It was a friendship that needed constant reworking, but their arguments always let out the tension and showed the problems before it became anything to worry about. No matter how much Scorpius argued, though, Al refused to give up talking to Rosie.

She and Scorpius obviously despised each other, habitually glaring and having screaming matches. Rosie yelled at Al to do his homework and chided him about befriending slime (including, but not limited to: Scorpius, Quintin Ekerlan, Cristophe Beauregard, Stasya Rhodes, and a few others that really didn't want anything to do with Al, anyway) but Al's new sense of loyalty stopped him from obeying her every order.

His father told him he was proud of him for allowing himself to be put in Slytherin, saying this must have taken bravery beyond his years, but Al blushed, as it had only taken a bit of reassurance that Slytherin wasn't evil. His mum wrote to him about eating enough and washing his hands often along with wearing layers, because the dungeons were not fit for him to be living in. Al told them about his new friendship in the letter back, mainly because he told them nearly everything, and swore to wear an extra jumper while in the common room.

Over Christmas break, he was invited over to Malfoy Manor by Scorpius (his father had inherited it after his grandfather passed away), and his parents grudgingly agreed, telling him they'd pick him up at any time and bring him home. Al thought the only reason they even let him go was because he'd gushed so much about Scorpius being his best friend.

When leaving the carriage, Al had felt very, very nervous, the mansion-sized house frightened him a bit. His own house was cozy, each of their bedrooms being big enough, the kitchen, dining room, and living room being enough to hold one of the famous Weasley Dinners. He'd been told it was a very large home, but compared with the almost-cold feeling the Manor gave off, as though longing for some reason, something to fill the emptiness and unneeded space within itself, his own home was tiny.

Draco Malfoy looked down at him with surprised but not unhappy eyes, flitting up to his forehead, then into Al's own green orbs. "You look so like your father." He said slowly, as if unsure whether this would be taken as an insult.

Al had grinned readily. "Thanks."

"Lucky not to have received that Weasley hair, you'd look dreadful with red." Mr. Malfoy told him casually, turning and motioning that the two boys could come in. Scorpius jumped into his father's arms, surprising Al, as he'd never thought him one to be so expressive.

"I've missed you, Father." The blond said, smiling up at him.

The tall, proper-looking man nodded. "And I you. Your mother will be down whenever she can stop powdering her nose. Needless to say, it may be a few days." He had a fond look in his eye even as they rolled heavenward.

"We can wait."

Respectable meals and calm conversations, filled with intelligence and opinion centered around the holiday, presents offered in extensive amounts and a spare room was procured for Al just next to Scorpius's.

That Easter he invited Scorpius home with him, trying not to argue with Rosie when Al's cousins and other close relatives visited. This was the start to a tradition of breaks spent together, of families reluctantly accepting that Potter and Malfoy were no longer antonyms.

Year 2:

Two new positions opened up on the Slytherin Quidditch team, Seeker and Chaser, and it seemed like destiny to Al. He and Scorpius were just meant to make the team, and, not at all surprisingly, they did. Quidditch took over a great deal of their conversation thereafter, also appropriating hours otherwise spent studying for practice.

Al found Scorpius glaring down at a book which was closed in his lap, sitting on his bed, just after their first Quidditch match. They had lost to Gryffindor, but only by a bit, and Scorpius had missed the Snitch by an inch. Al sat down heavily at the foot of Scorpius's bed.

"I hate your brother." Scorpius told him, as James was the Gryffindor Seeker. "I think we should plan out his death."

Al was not surprised by the comment, but still didn't know how to respond. "Er."

"Well, I should. Not you. You're useless at plotting, bloody horrible Slytherin you make." Scorpius continued, looking disgustedly at the book still. Al took it from him, noticing it was 'Quidditch Through the Ages', the book he'd thrown at Scorpius the year prior.

"Hey, this is mine!" His dad had bought it for him when he was born; it had his name written inside of it.

"I figured it may have some tips, something your brother knew." He didn't apologize. Scorpius rarely ever apologized.

Al tossed it back to him, shrugging. He'd read it so many times he had it memorized.

"I hate that Keeper, also."

Al didn't notice it at the time, but this was the start of a horrible fight, a battle of two people who would grow to hate each other more than anyone had ever hated another person for simply being unlike them. Scorpius had decided he hated Andria Wood, daughter to Oliver Wood and Katherine Bell, when he saw she was in Gryffindor, because he'd decided to hate all Gryffindors, on general principal. But this was different, there was now reason behind it, and the reasoning made him despise her all the more.

The brunet sighed. "Yeah." He said, his tone adding in Lily's favorite word: 'whatever'.

Year Three:

James began pulling on a girl of his year, Mariella's, pigtails. Al told his father about it, and the reply was that this meant James liked the girl. Al definitely wouldn't have believed this if James didn't ask her to a dance that February. She was likable enough, a Ravenclaw with long black hair, and when their dad saw a picture of her he asked who her parents were. Apparently he'd known Mariella's mother, a Cho Chang, who married a Muggle, and they had Mariella Stevens. Al didn't care much about James's life; he just hoped this new part of his life would keep him away from Al himself (he tended to play mean or stupid tricks/pranks on him).

Mariella and James's relationship became . . . Explosive, being at one end of the extreme, love or hate, at all times. Scorpius said the reason behind this was because everything James did was volatile, and Al trusted this, he'd found how adept Scorpius was at reading others.

People in Slytherin were often seen teasing a second year, Jessaca Anders, as she was found to be a Muggleborn. Al didn't participate, but some of his friends did, and he felt awful that he didn't help her, his parents would be so disappointed. His excuse was Scorpius's favorite line. He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor. It was small comfort when he fell asleep on the couch in the common room and woke up to her crying on the windowsill, covered in some foul potion that had made small, painful bumps sprout over her hands.

With Lily at school, he knew that his dad was working more and his mum had no one to teach during the days. This meant a few less letters from dad and a few more from mum, but she'd always tell him how things were going around the house and how she missed him and his siblings, and he knew it helped her to have someone to owl, so he didn't ignore the letters.

Year Four:

Al began to realize that his father's letters were few and far between, his mother signing hers for him. He was starting to feel left out and abandoned, as did Lily and he had no idea what James thought, nor did he care.

The first dance Al was ever allowed to go to took place this year . . . But Al and Scorpius decided dances were generally overrated and they didn't want to be packed into the over-decorated Great Hall with all of the other milling students, feeling the need to make small talk.

"Al, Al! Firewhiskey!" Scorpius said, excitement lacing his newly-deepened voice. It was a smooth sound, so unlike his prickly personality and dry humor.

"Where the hell did you get Firewhiskey?" At fourteen, Al felt he was allowed to curse, or at least that he'd rebel enough to do so.

"None of your business, Potter. Get me some glasses, I'm not drinking out of the same bottle as you, you backwash." The blond informed, waving around a bottle he pulled from the bag he held.

"I do not! You're just a germ-freak!" Al glared at him, sitting back on the couch.

"Fine, have your own bottle, plenty to go around." Scorpius checked the labels, then handed one to Al.

"Why'd you have to check?" Al asked suspiciously, reading the label.

"That one tastes the worst, you can have it." Scorpius told him, smiling in mock-innocence.

"Idiot."

"Can't talk, Potter, I get higher marks than you in Charms." This had been an ongoing comment for the last three days, since they'd gotten back a Charms essay that Scorpius had copied off of Al, and Al was told quietly that his perfectly just-above average grade had tilted a bit down with this essay, then Scorpius was told his was still fairly high in the class.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Al accio'd the bottle Scorpius had been about to drink from, taking a sip and trying not to spit it out as the sharp taste of alcohol and the bite that could have been whiskey or fire, for all Al knew about such drinks, felt like it was trying to rend his taste buds from his tongue and every cell from the lining of his throat.

"How is it, since you've just ruined my best drink?" Scorpius asked petulantly.

"Delicious." Al lied, taking another drink.

Fifth Year:

Jessaca Anders, the same one that Al hadn't saved in third year, joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as Keeper. She was pretty good, but really nervous about ever showing it. People teased her and she'd get furious and play well, but otherwise she'd just sit and look a bit listless as the ball attempted to hurtle past her into the hoops.

Freddie became the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain while Scorpius replaced their old captain, making practices more regular and longer. Al was very glad Scorpius had gotten this position, as he complained enough when told that Al had made Prefect over him (along with a girl neither of them liked very much, Charlotte, that went by Charlie).

Rosie had also made Prefect, but unlike Al, she didn't abuse her power at all. Al used his on random trips around the grounds where he wasn't necessarily allowed to be at that given time, but at least he didn't try to unfairly punish kids, like some of his predecessors had.

The worst part about their year becoming Prefects? Andria Wood, Scorpius's chosen Arch Nemesis, got the position for Gryffindor, royally pissing Scorpius off.

The summer between fifth and sixth year it finally dawned on Al, after a well-meant (or maybe not) comment from Scorpius that his father, perfect Harry Potter, really was hardly ever home, and even when he was he wasn't available. He'd tiredly tell him how proud he was, but there was something missing from the eyes of the ex-Boy-Who-Lived, a spark that used to shine in his eyes had gone dormant, or died out totally. Al hated it, but that was the way it was.

Sixth Year:

Ryan Whitehorn, son of Devlin Whitehorn, who founded the Nimbus broom company, became Team Captain for Ravenclaw. And everyone hated it, except the Ravenclaw team. He'd only been on the team for a year, but he brought brand new brooms, ones that weren't even done being tested, for the team if everyone refused the position. At least, that was the rumor that was going on, and Al and Scorpius chose to believe it.

Since Freddie had graduated the previous year, a new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was needed, as well. It ended up being Andria Wood, and the entire Slytherin house got so annoyed with Scorpius yelling and randomly attacking them with spells that they petitioned to move him out of their dorms/commons. This didn't go across well with Slughorn (Slytherin's Head of House), and he was just told that detentions would be given should he continue attempting to transfigure furniture into animals that would harm the first years.

Al felt strangely different than everyone else. In a way, he guessed he always had, but he'd thought the alienation was something most kids felt, so in a bizarre way it made him feel less alienated. Now he wasn't so sure, and he definitely didn't want to talk to Scorpius, who always was so sure of everything, about this.

He wandered into the library (1), sitting down at a table near the window, but close enough to the unused shelves that he probably wouldn't be interrupted, then picked up a random book to begin flipping through.

It was rather boring; he didn't really like reading and therefore took in about one in ten words as he glanced at the equally uninteresting diagrams. After fifteen minutes he'd gathered the book may be about how to create a faux dragon heart, for potions which required it as an ingredient. Or it may have been a children's picture book detailing the life of a lamb that was left behind when its mother and their herd (2) were brought to another pasture by a stupid shepherd.

"D'ya mind if I sit here?" Someone asked.

Al glanced up, recognizing the boy as someone from Ravenclaw. Will. William. William . . .

"William Vole-Saute." The dark-haired boy said, as if reading Al's mind. Seeing the suspicious look on Al's face, William smiled brightly. "People outside of my house tend to forget my name; I saw that look on your face. But what I was saying is that I'm going to sit here no matter what you say. Because this is my table. I know it's not technically _my_ table, but I've sat here during every study session since first year and I intend to continue to do so. This gives you the option of, A) ignoring me, B) moving, or C) graciously accepting my presence and making awkward small-talk to the boy you've been in school with for years and but know nothing about."

"C." Al replied, nodding and smiling. He wasn't yet sure if he liked William, who he'd heard was very opinionated.

"So, what's our first topic? The weather? That's always a great start, but I find it's too cliché. How about your lessons? Favorite teacher? Color? Animal? Best friend?" He suggested, his air insinuating teasing.

"Wait, are you that kid?" Al blurted before he could think it through, his eyes going wide. He finally remembered why Will seemed familiar. People had talked about him, said he was . . . Said he was . . .

"Yes." Will said easily. "I'm that stunning child that was raised by banshees; I can keen with the best of them. Would you like to hear?"

Al actually found himself annoyed by the Ravenclaw's humor, as he waved it off. He'd already come too far to back out now. "No, the--the . . ." He leaned a bit closer, to say in low tones. "The _gay_ kid?"

William looked a bit taken aback. "Hm? Gay? As in 'happy' or as in 'homosexual'?"

Albus looked horrified at the thought of having to specify again.

"Don't answer that, it's not like I haven't been asked before, just never with so little tact." Al blushed a bit. "No, I'm not gay."

Al wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed, but he nodded.

"But my dads are." Will finished, seeming completely at ease with this, though his voice was a bit hard, warning that a rude comment could bring injury to the discourteous party.

"Oh." The Slytherin didn't know what else to say. Was there anything to say?

Will looked . . . Not disappointed, per se, but . . . Resigned. Like this was something normal to him. "Love is love, idiot, and if you can't accept--"

"How do you know?" Al asked, again without a previous though.

" . . . Know?" Will questioned, obviously not understanding.

"That . . . You're gay?"

"Well, I don't exactly have experience there, it's not genetic, and I told you I'm not. I'm into girls." William seemed defensive. Not as if he was defending himself, but as if to prove a point, lay down the lines. His family obviously wasn't something to be messed with. Seeing the expression on Al's face William went pensive for a moment. "Dad used to say . . . You just know. That it's just something that's there, something that is a part of who you are. That if you . . . I dunno, just like how I'd feel about a girl, he'd say. That you'd be able to love someone of the same sex . . . Like _that_. That you'd want to, ya know. Kiss them and stuff." Will shrugged.

"So you don't think it's weird?" Al inquired a little self-consciously.

"To be gay? Hello, I've had two dads my whole life. They've been together since middle school, they love each other. Sure, other people might not understand, but I can't let them get to me, because my dads don't. Because it's not our problem, it's theirs. Because two people that love each other as much as my dads love each other can't be separated by a society or misinformed idiots. No. Like I said, love is love . . . I support them. My dads and gay people in general, Al." He said, taking liberties with the name.

Al decided he deserved it after all he was saying. It was rather personal . . . "Thanks." He brought himself to say, only to find he really was grateful.

Will gave him a searching look, then grinned readily, this expression seeming effortless. "Congratulations." (3) He said to Al, quietly but happily, hitting the other boy lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Albus appeared more confused than ever.

"That's what my dad always says he wished he'd hear. Instead of 'oh' or worse when people find out he's gay. When he came out. He just wanted someone to say . . . 'congratulations'." William stood. "I seem to have forgotten my quills in my other book bag." He told, putting his book bag back over his shoulder.

"I'm . . . I'm not--" Al tried to say, but after all of this, he found it pointless. "Thanks." was all he could think of, all that fit.

Summation:

Al made friends, lost friends, worked for lessons, passed all of his OWLs but Divinations (he barely, barely passed History of Magic, and that was only thanks to Rosie), and earned his Apparation License . But the next year was, arguably, the most crucial year of his life, and definitely one he'd never forget. Through all of this his one constant was his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who knew almost all of his secrets and whose secrets he knew almost all of. Al waited for the day when he could say he knew everything about his friend, and though he doubted it would ever come, he didn't find this thought daunting, but rather reassuring in times where other aspects of his life may not be so thrilling.

As his father grew more distant, there was a rift in the Potter household that couldn't be filled or crossed and was only made larger by each small mistake or dissatisfying event, such as James moving out (then quickly moving back in), Teddy announcing his want to move out of the country, Lily almost failing Charms . . . But Al's rebellions were all internal, all quiet battles fought with himself, all things that made him better. He didn't want to be his dad, especially not now, not with what his dad had become. And considering how amazing he'd been as Harry Potter (they'd had to study him in History of Magic, for Merlin's sake), that took a great deal of effort and time.

The only things he could count on in life were Scorpius Malfoy complaining, Rose Weasley reprimanding, and his brother bothering him.

XxXxXxXxX

(1): Well, he didn't 'wander', precisely, because 'wander' would give the impression that it wasn't purposeful, that it was normal. More like… he ended up there after a series of events which forced him from every other place due to other things/people/places he didn't want to see/think about.

(2): I know I _could_ just look it up, but is there another word for a group of sheep? Like, cows are in a herd. Bison are in a herd. But is it different for sheep?

(3): This was very mildly inspired by Russel in the book Geography Club by Brent Hartinger.

A/N: Okay. Review? Pretty-pretty-pretty please! I wrote all of this . . . Last week-ish, but I couldn't seem to figure out if I'd completely made a mess out of it. I didn't plan some of this to have happened at all and therefore the next chapter will need to be tweaked . . . I'm sorry if this chapter bored you, the next is better and they're older and it will be a real chapter! So that's great . . . Um. . . Well, this is awkward. Let's get to the replies to all my super-amazing reviewers!:

Cepion: I know I already replied to you, but I don't really remember what I said. But anyway. Again, I don't count mudblood as a truly magical parent, thus even with the grandparent-rule I'd think it would take at least until his children . . . Besides that I hold true 'pureblood' to the kind you can trace back for generations, just like the Blacks and Malfoys. But thank you, thank you, thank you for not being afraid to mention my mistake!

TheLoverlyLihea: I really am trying to differentiate them from their fathers, but I love Harry and Draco so much that they will end up, I'm afraid, much like them. I'm especially obstinate about not making Al into a Gryffindor, though, so hopefully this will work out for the better. Thank you for your encouragement!

Itta: At first I was worried this would be a flame, but now I see you mean nothing mean, only that I write very short chapters. I do apologize sincerely, but my average chapter is only around six thousand words, and even that's pushing it, because I think readers would rather a short chapter than a chapter that takes two months for me to write. I thank you with all my heart for that compliment toward my writing, and I was very encouraged, I was also forced to rewrite this entire chapter, though, so it was a little late. I hope you are devoted enough to check back and review again!

Acerbic Hymn: Don't like her in a good way, or in a bad way? Just wondering, this comment worried me a bit! I'm glad you've warmed up to Al, I quite like him, though of course I write him a little ridiculously as this is the first time I've written him and I'm trying so intensely to make him different from Harry! Thank you for the review!

Sweet Ginger Snap: Thank you for enjoying it, haha! I hope you liked this one nearly as much!

Blaquediamond Princess: I really don't plan on giving up, and with continued reviews such as I've received I can't see it happening! This seems like it will be a long story, and I have some ideas for the future, so don't worry overly much that I'll abandon this. Thank you so much!

C.D.: Rose left here: 'Rosie soon found the talk revolving around Quidditch, as Al defended the Chudley Cannons, and left without more than a wave.' And the fact that you didn't want to review but did makes it all the more special! Thank you to your conscience, without reviews my muse dries up and dies, which causes me to abandon stories . . . You really did like Fred? I meant him to be a cameo, and he's not been in the story since, but if you enjoyed him so very much, then I suppose I could invite him back in during a flashback or to make a small appearance later . . . Tell me what you want, I'll try my best to accommodate you, I live to please my reviewers!


	3. Part of the Story

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, and I doubt that will be happening again… Could I have possibly taken longer to write this? I don't think I could have. Do you see what I'm doing with the chapter titles? Yup, every one of them will be a piece of Jay Brannan's song, Ever After Happily. I'll keep the one up there (points to the pull-down chapter menu) short and put the full title in each chapter if it won't fit.

My thanks to someone (yes, you know who you are ((coughs))Dennis((coughs))) for asking about this and then more like ordering me to do it. And now I have my own personal slave-driver, please keep up the good work because we all know I'm irresponsible and have a problem with finishing things I can't do within one sitting…

Warning: Refer to chapter title, I want no complaints about my building up to slash. If I get them I may write you a mean reply, I get really defensive about people being homophobes.

Enjoy this chapter, first bit of seventh year.

Chapter title: 'This Part of the Story Could Strike a Cultural Rage' –Jay Brannan (_Ever After Happily_)

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Leave me the hell alone, James!" Al yelled. "I know!"

"I don't want you to be late first year without me, baby brother." James teased, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Then leave me alone, and I'll get out of here on time." Al pinned his Prefect badge to the front of his shirt, grabbing his socks and throwing them into his trunk, then looking around for anything else. Nope, everything was packed. He slammed down the lid just as James tried to shove a banana inside.

"Get OUT, James!" Al bellowed, half of a banana stuck to his jacket.

"Aww, you're not upset, are you?" He flipped open the top of the trunk, revealing the smashed gunk that used to be a fruit coating two pairs of socks.

"You absolute idiot! I hate you!" He shouted, pushing his brother away before he could conjure some animal to shove in with the mashed stuff, pulling out the socks.

"For a Slytherin, you really don't have very good material." James pointed out, sitting on Al's bed.

Al threw the banana at his brother's head, taking off his coat and tossing that at him for good measure. James managed to dodge the banana-coated socks, but the coat hit him right across the face. "Little Prefect, are you angry that your girlfriend made it to Head Girl and you didn't? Shame, isn't it?"

"I'm not angry, and she isn't my girlfriend. I don't even like Charlie—" Al said for what must have been the hundredth time, trying to go about it calmly as he slowly closed his trunk again.

"I know you do, why else would she be on the team? She's rubbish and you know it." James said in reference to the Slytherin Quiddich team.

"One, I'm not the Captain–" Al tried to point out.

"No, you're just the Captain's best mate–" It was about at this time Al was very grateful he hadn't revealed to his older brother who head boy was, the fight would only be twice as long.

"And two, she's an amazing Chaser. You're just sore because you fancied her before you went after Mariella, at least Charlie isn't a quitter!" Al knew he'd hit a soft spot, Mariella had quit Quiddich in her fifth year in order to focus on her OWLs, and the entire team suffered for it.

"I did _not_ like that trash!" He lied rudely.

"Don't call her that!"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Well, the pot shouldn't call the kettle black." Al replied sharply, pulling on a long black jacket.

The Jelly-legs jinx was at the tip of his tongue when Ginny walked in. "Settle this instant before I have to call your father!" she yelled, doing a good impression of their Grandma Molly.

Al and James immediately froze, hands dropping to their sides as they attempted to look innocent.

"Much better." Ginny said, "James, get out. You'll be late for whatever you're wasting your time with these days."

"I'm working at—" He began in his defense, knowing that his mother would hear none of it if he wouldn't get a 'respectable career', like an Auror or a Healer.

"Out!"

And he left, grumbling, trying (and failing) to dodge the kiss she pecked on his cheek as he moved past her. "I'm so proud of you, Albus." She told him for the thousandth time.

"I know, Mum. But I'm going to be late." Al reminded, watching as she spelled his clothes into perfect folds and everything else orderly, cleaning his socks and jacket quickly before sending the socks into the trunk and handing him the jacket. He took it, smiling at her. "Thanks Mum."

She pulled him into a firm hug, the top of her head reaching his jaw, and patted his back. "Don't get into trouble, or I swear I'll have them pull you from Quiddich so fast—" Ginny threatened, brown eyes lethally serious.

"I know." He said again, giving a sloppy grin before grabbing his trunk and shoving his wand in his pocket. "See you at break."

"Your father and I will be waiting for your owls." She prompted, "He wished he could be here to bring you for your last year but—"

"He had business to attend to." Al finished, hiding the bitterness in his tone. It was always business, he understood his father was important, that he was out saving lives at his job, and he also knew the job made him happy. But his dad's Auror job was tearing their family apart, it left his mum alone to cry while she tended a house that was slowly getting more and more empty while Al and his siblings tried their best in hopes of being acknowledged by him. Al knew his father loved him, but that didn't stop it from hurting to know that he was never enough, his family never mattered more than those nameless, faceless people in the world. Savoir of the Wizarding World didn't necessarily mesh well with Father of the Year.

"Yes." Ginny lay a hand on his shoulder, gave him a final weak smile, and turned away. "Take Lily with you."

Al nodded to her back as she walked downstairs, presumably to the kitchen where she would cook a family breakfast, eat her small portion of it, and dump the rest while in tears. He took a steadying breath and made his way to his younger sister's room, where she was frowning at her reflection. "Hurry up." He demanded casually.

"Shove it." she said back, lightly touching her cheek where three freckles touched. Lily wrinkled her nose. "Uhk." She announced dramatically, her face crumpling as she squeezed her eyes shut, then peeked through her glamour-darkened lashes at the mirror again.

"They're very befitting of you, Darling. Just don't make that face." Her mirror assured.

"Not like you could do anything about them if you wanted to, you've got so much glamour on one more would probably make you spontaneously combust." Al intoned, rolling his eyes.

She gave him a glare before winding a red curl around her finger a final time, grinning at herself, and prancing over to her trunk. "There."

As soon as she touched her trunk Al grabbed her other wrist. "We're going to miss the train." He told her severely.

"Then let me get Ding—" She glanced around. "Uh-oh."

The door had been left open by Al, and a little gray puff of fur was out and running, he hated going to Hogwarts and whenever packing started he'd hide under a heavy, low-to-the-ground chair in Harry's office until everyone fell asleep. (1)

Al grabbed their trunks as Lily raced downstairs to find Ginny had already grabbed him up, holding him by the scruff and handing him off to her nonchalantly. Dingo squirmed until he was put in Lily's little pet-side bag, at which point he admitted defeat and fell asleep in an instant.

"Off with the both of you, you'll be late for sure." Ginny worried, handing each of them a small purse of money. "For the trolley, I'd make you something but I know you'd rather get it there." She pecked them both on the cheek once more and they held onto their bags as Albus gripped Lily's elbow and Apparated them to King's Cross, where they made it onto the train just in time.

"See ya." Lily said as Al found the Prefect's compartment. Everyone was already inside, and he was glad he hadn't gotten Head Boy; it would be a bad first impression to be late. He looked around and noticed the Head Boy did seem to be missing, however.

"Al, where's you-know-who?" Olivia Cook, a small girl that was fairly good friends with Lily, asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Liv, no matter what Scorpius says, saying his full name is not going to make the Voldemort rise from the dead and destroy everything you hold dear." The girl was rather gullible, and of course Scorpius took advantage of this by telling her the most outrageous lies. "And I don't know where he is, but if he's not here soon, I'm sure Charlie will take care of things."

"Potter, how the hell am I supposed to do anything without the Head Boy? Huh? Tell me that. Because I think that this is just going to be a little difficult, introducing him when he's not here and all, and I think it–" Charlie began. Her rants were always near-impossible to end and lasting, so he figured he'd better take the steam out of this one ASAP.

"Seriously, I don't know where he is, and yelling at me isn't going to get him here." Al reminded, getting annoyed.

"Things not working out, then, Potter?" Andria Wood cooed nastily. "Have a little quarrel about not wearing the dress he spent so long looking for in just your size last Valentines?"

Merlin, he hated that girl. "Shove it, Wood." Just because Scorpius didn't get along with her . . . Okay, maybe he'd pranked her several times and she was Scorpius's mortal enemy, but she always took that tone, pretending they were dating or, sometimes, that they were one person.

Before he could spit out the rest of his tirade about hating her Rose sent him a meaningful look. "Charlie, I'll sub in for him, if you want." Al offered unhappily.

"No, I'm doing it alone. Okay, idiots. I hate all of you, but let's get off on the right foot, eh? Alright, Gryffindors get the weekend shifts–" There was a general groan from the Gryffindors, who apparently didn't like this idea at all. It was the worst shift of the lot of them, the latest and longest, besides that it interrupted weekend roaming. "Because I said so. Ravenclaws get Friday nights and the night before Quiddich matches–" Second worst shifts. "–because they have no lives anyway. Hufflepuffs get the week, and we'll do whenever I decide."

"You can't do that." Rose told her.

"Yeah, I'm Head Girl, I can." Charlotte pointed to her badge.

"That doesn't matter, if you read the handbook, section two, part seven, G, you'd know each House must be treated equally and therefore given equal duty, with considerations to age, schedule, and any other problems." Rose was certainly book smart, and Al was fairly certain this had just saved people from spitting on him in the halls.

"Fine, we'll talk schedules later." Charlie said, mostly undaunted. "For now, I'm Head, respect me and do whatever I say. Introduce yourselves now, you've got one minute." She looked down at her watch, timing it and making it obvious she wouldn't be paying attention.

"Rose Weasley." Rose started, looking encouragingly around. "Let's go by House, so Ravenclaws?" (2)

The meeting lasted forever, and when it was finally over Al wished he didn't have to go search through compartments to find allies in the long train.

Finally, he found a Slytherin tie sticking out of a door, opened it, and discovered none other than Scorpius Malfoy, among some of their peers, lounging on a bench.

"Dumbass, there was this thing, a 'meeting'. It was for the Head Boy to attend. You wouldn't 

happen to know who the Head Boy is, would you? Because I have to kick his ass for making me deal with that." Al said, glaring enough to suppress the amiable smile that usually instantly tugged at his lips upon seeing his best friend.

"Never heard of him." Scorpius replied, arms propping up his head and proudly allowing his badge to be displayed.

"Why didn't you go? I was stuck with Charlie listening to introductions since the train ride started." The brunet complained.

"That is absolutely not my fault. You could have ditched it with me; you're only upset because you didn't think of it first." He accused, patting the edge of the seat next to his stomach for Al in offering.

Al sat just there.

"How'd the meeting go?" Rachel asked, though of course it should have been obvious. Rachel never seemed to listen when Quintin, her long-term boyfriend was around, and as they were practically inseparable, it made her seem a little unintelligent.

"Listen when he talks, idiot." Cyro demanded with all the tact of a dead horse. Cyro Zabini was hot-tempered and not easily forgiving, especially in the case of his siblings. He and Charlie barely got along well enough to be on the same Quiddich team and the fights between himself and his younger half-brother, Nico, were legendary.

"Sorry." Rachel responded, already unfocused as she grinned at something Quintin whispered.

The train ride continued as it did every year with bickering and a few talks, but Al was strangely quiet, looking out the window and thinking of how it would be the last time he'd come back from summer to Hogwarts.

The welcoming feast started up a small sadness through the seventh year students as the beginning to the end was announced. It was bittersweet already, superior finally over all other years, their lives were to start after this last bit of learning, and yet feeling a strange jealousy that the younger years were allowed to be children and stay within the protected realm that state offered, represented by the school they loved.

"I get my own dorm." Scorpius reminded Al smugly.

Al lifted a brow at him, silently questioning what that had to do with anything other than his want to show off at all moments.

"Come see it with me." It was perhaps meant to be an offer, but as with many things that came out of the spoilt boy's mouth it sounded more like an order.

Al would have scoffed had he not known Scorpius so well, instead smiling. "Whatever." He replied, to them an obvious acquiescence.

Scorpius winked and Al elbowed him in the ribs as he often did when something Scorpius did made him at least vaguely uncomfortable, as if this covered up the weakness in being disconcerted.

Charlie looked quickly around the Head's common room with them as the three arrived at the same time. "Don't sit in that chair, it's mine." She told Scorpius decidedly before walking into the room labeled 'Head Girl'. The place looked much like the Slytherin common room but the coolness was missing and the carpet went wall-to-wall rather than rugs covering stone. A fair-sized bookshelf lined one wall and the chair Charlie had claimed rested in front of a fireplace that was unquestionably larger than the one Al was familiar with.

Scorpius plopped into the seat Charlie reserved, but just for a moment as Al wandered into the room marked as Scorpius's. "Excuse you." He pushed past Al, as if disallowing him the first glimpse, which he'd already had.

Al pushed back past Scorpius, shoving him harder than was necessary and taking a long look at what the room had to offer, again mostly mirroring what they had before, though of course this dorm held accommodations for one and the material of everything was a bit more lavish. There was a closet instead of just allowing him his trunk to keep things in and another door that led to a small bathroom.

Scorpius did a sort of spin before falling back onto his large (compared to the normal school bunks) bed with a contented sigh.

Al paused, looking at his prone friend and quickly away again. "Scorpius…" He began, trying to grab the blond's attention as he approached him uncertainly.

"What?" He asked from his position on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a small smile.

"I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone and you can't freak out." Al demanded, his voice quiet and uncontrolled. He hadn't planned this for now, but he'd thought of saying it so many times and he needed to just let it out. He was done hiding.

Scorpius looked at him, seeming surprised at his sudden desperation, and nodded automatically.

Al sat on the very edge of the bed, collecting his thoughts and staring at his hands. "I…" he started again.

"Just say it." Scorpius encouraged bluntly.

"I think I'm gay." Al internally cringed at his own words.

"You think?" The other boy asked seriously.

"I know." Al amended.

"Well." When Al finally found it within himself to look up Scorpius wasn't looking at him, instead focused seemingly on the wood paneling of the bathroom door. "All right." He finished.

"All right?" The brunet questioned, not sure he understood and not daring to hope.

Scorpius' messy half-smile, one that he would have denied and labeled a smirk, greeted him. "I don't care what you're attracted to, as long as it's not me I don't see it being a problem." He sat up and patted Al's shoulder in an unusually friendly gesture.

"You're fine with it?" Al asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, you nancy, now—" Scorpius paused, appearing to mull something over. "I guess that one's out, yeah?" He said more to himself about his usual and to him meaningless insult. "Anyway. Nothing else you need to tell me, is there? No secret obsession with opera or strange infatuation with bananas or… that wasn't supposed to be an innuendo."

It was a rare thing to see Scorpius without the calm and rude outside, Al was unprepared for this sort of reaction. "No, I don't think so. I'll let you know if something else comes up."

"Do so." Scorpius bid, moving to sit at the head of the bed, back resting against the headboard.

"It's late, I'm going to go." Al said, the words feeling somehow strange. He was drained as always on the first day back, added to it the stress that his best friend wouldn't ever speak to him again, which he'd thought of a lot over the summer. Now he was mostly relieved, which didn't help him to keep up any sort of steady conversation.

"See you tomorrow." Was the blank reply as Scorpius absently looked at the other wall, appearing rather tired himself.

Al left quickly, hurrying down to the dungeons and reaching his joint room in record time. Christophe bumped in to him accidentally-on-purpose on his way to the bathroom and Al rolled his eyes, too exhausted to pick a fight.

Quickly dressing into his pajamas, he got into bed, ignoring the empty one that usually belonged to Scorpius to his left as he pulled the curtains closed and lay down. Tugging up the covers, he finally allowed himself to properly think.

He'd done it. Finally, he'd done it. Whatever else, he wasn't losing Scorpius, and that thought alone comforted him as his mind twirled around the ideas of telling other people, perhaps one day his family, but the thought of further disappointing his father or shattering his mother's already-cracked heart left these as idle fantasies.

His last thought before going to sleep was simply a remembrance of his conversation with Scorpius, a way to feel that support and lightness.

'_As long as it's not me, I don't see a problem.'_

The thought filtered into his dreams along with faceless people that either accepted or rejected him. At the start of the dreams he was happy, reassured by the idea of that statement, but it quickly became something terrible and not to be questioned or tested. By the end only the rejections seemed to matter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Random footnotes:

(1): His name was Dingo L. Flamingo (Lily had gotten him three years ago, so she couldn't blame childhood. She just had a strange taste in names), but he went by 'Ding', 'Idiot', 'No!', 'Bad-Boy!', 'Merlin's-Beard' (which was, strangely enough, the name of Lily's owl, though they called him 'M.B.'), and 'Dingo', among other things. Ding had a way of looking at you so that you just knew you were in trouble, he seemed to glare with his big blue eyes, poufy fur sticking up as untidily as Al's did, his little tail stuck straight back. He was a cat, but they figured he must be mixed with something else, considering his kitten-sized stature.

(2) "William Vole-Saute." The dark-haired pale-eyed boy who had helped him so much in sixth year said easily, "Molly Weasley." Molly was a little chubby with glasses, this part reminding Al of his uncle Percy. Then there was Justin Franly. Connor Daugherty. Elaina Liggel. "Albus Potter." He offered. "And the Head Girl is Charlotte Zabini." This started off the Slytherins, following the Ravenclaws without thinking, going by Year, starting at seventh. Morgan Hetmark. Jessaca Anders. Morgan looked disgustedly at her. Vivian Clark. There was a pause, and everyone looked around for the other Slytherin crest. A boy staring at his feet. Vivian nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He looked around, seeming confused, and she whispered something. "Nathaniel. Nathaniel Seaver." He finally said, yawning. "Andria Wood." She was glaring over at Al, as if challenging him, but he ignored her easily. Cadan Finnigan. Aubrey McGuire. Olivia Cook. Another pause and Rose stage whispered: "Hugo." to her younger brother, who smiled his timid little smile. "Hugo Weasley." Ally Hartinger. "Hufflepuffs?" Rose prompted. Amy Goldstein. "Mairtin Dunnal. You can call me 'Martin', though, everyone does." His real name sounded like 'Mayr-shtin', and he had a pronounced Irish accent. Tomas Smith. Holly Stenning. Jesse Pannue.

A/N: Yay! Reviews again? Please? Seriously, I'll respond to them, I love all of you so, so, so, so, so much!

myxwonder-wall: As I already wrote in my response to you, yeah, Scorpius is a liar, as you see in this chapter. Not really surprising, haha. Thanks again for the review!

C.D.: Fred of the future it is, then! Yeah, I know, I just planned on not doing any of this, so when I was told _to_ do it, then I sorta just sketched it out, then my best friend said it was good that way and I decided the less effort it took to make it good, the better, because it meant more chapters faster. And happy authors _do_ post faster, because my muse thrives on that happiness and reviews, so with her up there dancing about and scooping up plot bunnies, I write more! Most of the reason behind Scorpius's dislike for Andria (besides that she's a brat) is that she became Keeper, which meant that she was now on Gryffindor's side even more thoroughly, she managed to block a few of Al's shots. And Harry is going to have to wait till later, that's part of the story and was deeply thought-through by me.

Sopor: I see into the future… there will be more William… Because he's one of my favorite characters, after his fathers. Thank you for being so amazing, I always worry about inserting OCs but in this era of Hogwarts I can't just go off of JKRs…

-Cheshire-Cat-92: Thank you very much. Will's doing, not mine, but I will accept the niceness on his behalf.

With a side of stereotype: I sort of left it behind when other things got rushed and no one pushed me to continue, but I think I'm back on track. I have a personal slave driver now, so I hope to improve!


	4. Another Boy

A/N: This chapter is much less light-hearted than the previous ones. I've had this idea for a while. Here I attempt to show that Al and Scorpius have a depth to their friendship, that they can depend on one another to be there, regardless of how badly they seem to treat each other.

Kay. Review. Because I was upset that I got one for the last chapter. It did take forever to get up, I admit that, but I posted it and I want feedback because I'll whine and complain and not feel at all motivated to write another chapter if I don't get something from it. Come on… Some of you favorited the last chapter or put it on your story alerts, that has to mean something! If you like it, say so. If you hate it, go ahead, tell me off (though I'll probably cry). But HPFF will be the only place I post this if you guys don't give me something to work for… I'm too irresponsible to put it here, even with my own personal slave-driver, because I have other reviewers who appreciate it.

This chapter is dedicated to Dobeisme for reviewing to the last chapter and being the only one to do so before I posted this chapter and Dennis, my best friend whom everything I write is at least partially dedicated to in my mind, pretty much (laughs).

"Another boy kissed me today." –Jay Brannan (Ever After Happily)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

x

Al got up each morning and avoided looking at Scorpius's bed as a strange feeling of emptiness somehow filled him (because how could emptiness fill anything?) and talked little to anyone else in the dorm, mostly because he didn't get along well with them, he never had. Scorpius had been his one lifeline in the room, the thing that lit it up and made it bearable and even nice to be there, though Al had never appreciated or really realized this before.

He'd get ready quickly and head to the Head's common room to wait for Scorpius or sometimes just barge into his room and demand he get up so they could go to breakfast together.

Scorpius was getting busier; the step was considerably larger in taking the position of Head Boy than it was in becoming Quidditch Captain. He worked hard despite his differences with Charlie and his usual aversion to anything that involved him actually working. They still made time to do things together, as always, because as best friends (no matter if Scorpius allowed either of them to call each other that) they needed to spend time together. Usually now it was late after Quidditch practice and Scorpius was steaming about someone or another being completely unable to do their job or how the Cyro Zabini and Gerald Goyle (the Beaters) wouldn't listen to him long enough to launch a Bludger or two Charlie's way, just to make up for his suffering in rooming with her.

Al wouldn't tell him he missed being woken by Scorpius jumping onto his bed and yelling in his ear or whipping back the curtains and tossing something at him, nor that he wished they could stay wherever they were for longer because he felt (of course unrealistically) like their friendship was slipping. They didn't talk about Al being gay after Al admitted it to him, Al was thankful nothing had changed in that respect, fearing a bit before that they'd have to change in separate locker rooms, shower at different times and the blond would freak out when Al sat heavily on his bed to wake him.

Sometimes he'd just look at his friend for moments, not admitting that he was, in fact, staring, and try to think of what it would be like without him. The thought hurt and he hoped he'd never mess things up so terribly that this could occur.

One day Scorpius was told there was some sort of an emergency meeting with the Heads and the Headmistress and therefore rushed out of their after-practice flying and Al was left to shower and walk back to the castle on his own.

Or so he thought. After his shower he had just pulled up his trousers when he heard something fall to the other side of the locker room.

He turned quickly and found Jacob Corner (1) looking over at him. "Hey." Jacob said quietly.

Al hadn't spoken to Jacob much at all during their years in school, he knew only that the other boy was in Ravenclaw and had been a Chaser for a year but changed over to Seeker after that. He looked much more like a Seeker, his movements quick and his form lithe. "Hey…" Al replied a bit uncomfortably, wondering how long Jacob had been standing there before he'd turned around. He pulled on his shirt quickly.

Jacob moved nearer, a small smile playing at his lips. "You did really well your last game last year." He said, sounding sincere.

"Thank you." Al was confused, backing away a step.

"You've got a really nice broom as well. Not as good as mine, obviously." He thumbed back to the bench he'd been near, his broom resting next to it, the expensive racing type Ryan Whitehorn had brought the team the year before.

"Thanks." Al fought the urge to fold his arms across his chest, he was anxious to leave. "Listen, I've got to head back…"

"I'll walk with you." Jacob offered.

Al's brows knit. Jacob hadn't been on the pitch yet, why would he be walking back to the castle already? "Don't you want to…?" He asked, motioning to the broom.

"No." Jacob answered, looking down and then cautiously, calculatingly, back to Al. He stepped forward and Al's eyes widened, almost tripping over himself trying to move away faster. Jacob grabbed Al firmly by the upper arm and kissed him roughly.

Al's first kiss that wasn't given by a game of spin the bottle or something just as pathetic, sad as it was. Not exactly what he'd expected of it. He moved to push the other boy away. Though he knew he was gay this felt overwhelmingly wrong, the sense that he could be caught any second, the anxiety in the moment, the fact that he didn't even know Jacob, no matter how good he looked or how wonderfully masculine the weight of his body was pressed against Al's.

Al's hands rose to push at the other boy's chest and thus break away, his own lips completely unresponsive to Jacob's, until Jacob's kiss became more burning, as if now fearing Al would leave. The desperation brought out every suppressed urge and smothered desire he'd ever felt and Al threw himself into the moment, hands finding the back of Jacob's neck as he made every centimeter between them disappear.

Jacob's hand moved from its restraining position on Al's arm to a place just above his hips, hand grasping persuasively at his shirt, pulling it up to touch bare skin. Al gasped lightly against Jacob's lips, surprised at the suddenness of everything.

It was all going too fast. His shirt was pulled up and over his head, cast aside, and his lips were devoured. His belt was stripped from him as well while Al's fingers wove through dark blond hair. It was not until the button of his trousers was undone that Al realized how completely out of control everything was. He was about to do something (he wasn't sure exactly what) in the locker room, for Merlin's sake. He didn't know Jacob, he couldn't do this, couldn't let it happen.

He firmly took Jacob's hand from where it was tugging down his zipper and pulled away from him as far as he could, pressed against the lockers. "Stop." Al panted.

Jacob's eyes opened, looking surprised before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat on the floor to the side of Al's feet as if to rid his mouth of the other boy. "I'm not gay." He said vehemently. "Stay the fuck away from me."

With that he accio'd his broom and left.

Al was standing stalk-still, feeling light-headed and used, discarded just as easily as his clothing had been and with just as little thought. He picked up his belt and fed it through the proper loops, buttoning his trousers and pulling on his shirt. He took his things and went back to his dorm.

He sat on his bed, a curtain pulled around it, and was surprised to find tears on his cheeks. He'd thought he was confused before but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Al felt at a loss, everything had happened in what felt like a second but was honestly about fifteen minutes and it left his lips tingling from the pressure, his shirt dirtied, and his mind in chaos. He didn't know what to do, all he knew was he couldn't stay where he was and think because it was making him feel nauseous and somehow unclean.

Al rushed to the Head's dorms, running into Scorpius's room to find it empty. Of course it had only been about half an hour since he was called to his meeting with the Headmistress. He now had nowhere to turn, no one he was willing to talk to and he wished he'd told Rosie he was gay so he could go to her and just… find some way to figure out why he felt like he did. Al sat on Scorpius' bed, meaning to wait for him.

By the time Scorpius got there, only about twenty minutes later, Al was asleep, sprawled over the covers, with a deep frown knitting his brows.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat down next to Al's head, shaking him by the shoulders. "Get up, you're in my bed and I'm exhausted."

Al moved over, blinking lethargically, and Scorpius shifted down till he was laying. "Get off my bed and go sleep in your own. I know my bed's bigger, but it's not big enough for the both of us." He looked ready to roll on his side and fall asleep, his eyes closing, though he still had his clothes on.

Al didn't answer, causing Scorpius to look over at him questioningly. "Why're you here, anyway?"

The brunet shrugged, looking down at the blanket and picking off invisible bits of lint.

Scorpius noticed the dirt on side of Al's shirt. "Did you get into a fight?" He asked, wondering if perhaps the other boy had fallen in the midst of a row. "Doesn't seem like you." His voice was tired.

Tears stung Al's eyes again and he was forced to blink them away. He shook his head adamantly.

"Just tell me what happened, then." Scorpius demanded, sounding irritated.

Al took a deep breath, steadying himself for talk, then shook his head again, unable to put into words what he'd gone through or share such a thing with his friend.

Scorpius now appeared concerned, "Al." Albus finally met his eyes. "Tell me." This time it seemed like a plea.

Al's brows knit again as he pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, looking pained for a moment before rolling over so Scorpius couldn't see his face.

For a minute Scorpius thought Al may have fallen asleep or this may be a refusal to explain until he started speaking in a whisper. "Jacob Corner… kissed me." He began.

Scorpius' usual comments were spared as he waited for the rest of the tale.

"And… touched me." Al's mind failed to comprehend that he was telling this to Scorpius, fearing his reaction. He was lucky enough the blond accepted his sexual preference, this story could change his mind. "And when I finally stopped him… he… left. And told me to stay away from him, that he wasn't gay." Al's voice cracked on the last word, his shoulders shaking with suppressed emotion. Saying it aloud seemed to take away the power of the situation, he was unable to convey how terrible he felt or the way the words had affected him.

Scorpius didn't appear to know what to do. He reached out to pat Al's shoulder uncomfortably but his touch made the other boy wince, his hand therefore pulling back as if burned. "Sorry." Al said, voice shaking lightly. Scorpius rested his hand on Al's back.

"Well…" he tried. "You don't need someone like that… because you're worth a lot more than some prick that can't get over wanting to be like every straight because it might be easier. You're braver and smarter and all-around better than him… and I'm—I'm proud of you." Scorpius wasn't sure exactly what he was saying but he hoped Al could find some solace in it.

"That's just it." Al said, sounding a bit stronger but shot-through with anguish. "That's all I want, isn't it? Well, maybe not all I want. No, I can want more. I don't hope for it, though, and for god's sakes, I'm a teenage boy and maybe I'll take it. Maybe I'll just take what I can get and maybe that will be enough regardless of if it really is because no one else cares so I can't care. Really, when you get down to it, it doesn't matter if I care. Because there's not a fucking thing I can do about it." He was crying, now, but Scorpius tactfully ignored this, his hand very lightly rubbing the spot it had settled at just under Al's shoulder blades in a subconscious attempt to soothe him.

"If you care it always matters." Scorpius was unsure as to whether this made sense but it sounded comforting and that was the best he could do. He meant it, as well.

Al made to stand, wiping off his face quickly with his sleeve.

"You can sleep there tonight." Scorpius offered quietly, almost gruffly, motioning to the other side of the fairly large bed.

Al thought about it. He'd shared a bed with Scorpius a few times before, usually only at Malfoy Manor when they had stayed up much too late talking for him to walk the short distance back to his room, so it wasn't unusual or terribly daunting to think of not having to walk back to the dungeons and sleep in that empty-feeling place.

Scorpius handed him a pair of pajamas, seeing the decision already in his face, and they changed quickly before getting into bed (staying strictly to their sides and rolling to face away from each other) and falling asleep. The warmth of another person so near was inexplicably reassuring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

x

(1): Jacob is Michael Corner's son. Yes, that Michael Corner.

A/N: Sorry 'twas short. Review for me. Because I got one review on the last chapter before I posted this, and I need more or my will to write will shrivel and die. I have Peter/Caspian fanfiction to write as well as my OTP (Harry/Draco) which has been seriously neglected, so if I'm wasting my time here, just tell me. I love all of you readers and I really do like writing this story (it's a challenge, I don't do friend-couples…) but I need feedback. At this very moment I really have no idea what's happening in the next chapter so don't expect a super-quick update (I'm thinking a week or two if I find inspiration?) but I'll work on it, I know what I'm working toward, at least.

Dobeisme: As my one and only review for this chapter (thus far), I must thank you sincerely for deciding it was worth your time to write what you thought. I may not have posted this for a while if not for your encouragement! This chapter is 1/2 dedicated to you!


	5. The Light

A/N: Sorry if this seems a bit late, got little feedback and kinda just… spending the summer doing summer things, I guess. School starts again in less than two weeks but the updates will be coming bi-weekly (as in every two weeks, not twice a week, for anyone wondering where in the world there are two Saturdays in a week) on Saturday (exceptions for extreme conditions). This is kinda the BIG CHAPTER OF DOOM so if you feel you've waited forever, hopefully something you've waited for has happened in this chapter. If not, see the next paragraph, and if still nothing's mentioned, drop me a word n I'll see what I can do. Dennis got me on track again so this chapter's dedicated to her (as always) and you can also thank Panic(!) at the Disco, they are an inspiration.

So yay for regular updates. But, um. Usually I give up on fics after a while because I have so much of it thought through for too far in the future, so I've decided to make this rather shorter than originally planned, not too many chapters left after this (I don't know how many specifically. Three? We'll just have to see). Because of that I won't be answering all the questions I've led some of you to think up in the fic because I simply don't have the leeway the fic used to allow with its length. I don't know how I'll solve that… Would you guys like some oneshots from other character's POVs (Harry, for example)? Or perhaps for me to just answer any questions you have at the beginning/end of chapters? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

"The Light" (still from Ever-After-Happily by Jay Brannan, but I just wanted a simple title this time.)

xXxXxX

A mouth found Al's and even in the absolute darkness of the room he recognized it as Scorpius'.

He froze, half of him urging him to return the gesture while the other screamed for him to pull away and run before he could ruin everything.

But he had to trust that Scorpius knew what he was doing, the blond was always so sure of everything, there had to be reason behind it.

That was all the convincing Al needed, relaxing into the moment and allowing Scorpius to pull him to his side. Everything was much softer than he'd previously imagined any such encounter to be, it all had an almost unreal quality to it.

The brunet realized a moment before he woke that he was, in fact, dreaming. He promptly sat up, a look of obvious and exaggerated disgust on his face as he wiped his mouth (and, after a moment's hesitation, his tongue) with the sleeve of his pajamas. Because it was safe this way. Platonic was the only way their relationship had ever been and pretending to gag at the mere thought of anything different helped him convince himself it was all he wanted.

Then he had another realization. He had just as well as licked Scorpius' pajamas, which he was still wearing, and if the other boy saw him he was about to die.

Al winced, daring to look down and check.

Sound asleep. (1)

He breathed a sigh of relief.

The other boy woke a second later, blinking up at him suspiciously. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Al reassured, rolling his eyes and getting out of the bed.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring at you, you just woke up while I was looking at you." Al replied bluntly, throwing the blankets back so that they flung off of Scorpius, who shivered and glared, pulling them back up to his chin. "I'm going to get some clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine." Scorpius offered, visibly brightening.

"Your trousers are too long." Al pointed out.

"Then wear your trousers from yesterday." The other boy said nonchalantly, though he was usually so meticulous about things being clean.

This idea didn't appeal to Al at all and he shook his head, turning away to pull clothes from Scorpius' wardrobe without permission, grabbing a plain white shirt and a pair of black trousers, plus a pair of pants and socks before going into the bathroom to shower and change.(1)

xXxXxX(this is a skip of a few days, at least)

Being what most considered a fairly bright boy, it didn't take Al long at all to realize that thinking of your best friend naked was not normal. He tried hitting his head against his bedpost to spark up ideas or toss the thought out of him but once his mind started in on something it was very hard to move in any other direction. He thought about avoiding Scorpius but really, was all of this hormone junk worth losing the other boy over?

The problem was Al couldn't keep secrets from Scorpius, he'd never had to. He'd learned eventually that not everyone needed to know everything about him and the fact that they didn't wasn't a crime, but hiding from Scorpius was proving to be about as possible as keeping things from himself.

He needed someone to talk to. Rosy was out, she didn't even know he was… (well, he had to think it sometime…) gay… But no one did except Scorpius and, he guessed, Jacob Corner who he was definitely not going to speak to, did. He hadn't trusted anyone enough.

So he continued battering his brain.

Then he realized that there was one other person who knew and was fully capable in the conversation category. With that he jumped out of bed and walked quickly down to the library, hoping that Ravenclaws were as predictable as everyone seemed to think.

There. Right at the table he'd been told belonged to someone else. He sat down across from the other boy.

"Ah. Albus Potter." William said upon looking up, a slightly mischievous glint in his yellow-green eyes. "Need a date to a dance? Still not up to it, try back in another year."

"No, it's not that." Al replied, feeling so flustered he had completely missed that Ravenclaw had been joking. He always joked at the least opportune times.

"Mm. Gay troubles getting you down, then?" He sounded slightly more interested as he watched Al rumple up his hair and fidget in his seat.

"Well…" Al began slowly.

"Go ahead." Will sounded serious now, nodding in a coaxing sort of way as he set down his textbook.

"I-sort-of-screwed-up-because-I-was-almost-with-some-guy-I-hardly-knew-and-then-I-realized-the-reason-I've-never-wanted-to-be-in-a-relationship-is-that-I-have-some-crazy-crush-on-my-best-friend." He burst out in a rush, looking down at the table as if his life depended on it.

"…What?" The other boy asked before he absorbed the quick words. "Okay. Okay. Um."

Al chanced looking up then quickly looked away, Will's brows were knitted at him.

"I don't really know what you want me to do. I'm not a psychiatrist.(2) I don't suppose you have time for me to Owl home? My dad gives great advice, he always turns out to be right, I don't know how he does it… I don't even give good advice, or take it, for that matter…" Will wasn't making fun, he seemed completely honest.

"You… you were the only one I could, ya know, talk to." Al responded nervously.

William mulled this over for a moment. "Well. I'll just try to… talk you through it, yeah? Seriously, I… I've never done this in my life. Well, uh. I think what you need to do is tell this guy, your best friend, that you've been, like, looking at him different than he looks at you or whatever. You don't want to keep that sort of thing from your best mate, especially if he finds out from someone else."

"He won't find out from anyone else." Albus said quickly, feeling very uncomfortable. It wasn't William, it was the situation. He didn't want to tell Scorpius, that was why he hadn't gone him in the first place. "But… don't you think he'll be freaked out?"

Will shrugged a bit, then sat back in his seat, taking a deep breath. This seemed to be out of his league. He looked back at Al, then gave him a small sort of smile. "Yes. Probably. I mean, I'd be scared if I was your best mate and you just came up and said you thought I looked better in tighter trousers or whatever. Sorry, no jokes, I know." He shook his head, amused again and more settled. "At first yes. But… I mean, he knows you're gay, right?" At Al's nod he continued. "Well, then he'll get over it. If he was worth fancying in the first place, worth having for a friend, then he'll get over it. And then it'll be settled and he'll know and you won't feel the need to tell strangers about your problems." He winked.

Al found himself smiling. "You're not a stranger." He said, his grin widening.

William seemed to be fighting off his own smile. "You're lucky. Go tell him, I'll wait for the gossip to see how it worked."

Al nodded, following his instruction. Will watched him leave and folded his arms behind his head, deciding he deserved a break from studying. Maybe he wasn't so terrible at giving advice.

XxXxXx

A half hour later Al worked up the nerve to talk to Scorpius. It wouldn't be that hard, it couldn't be much worse than telling him he was gay had the potential to be. Scorpius' words swirled around in his mind. 'As long as it's not me'. Well, that didn't last long. Perhaps it had been a joke, perhaps he could accept this… If he took this in his stride hopefully Al would just get over this with time.

He walked into the dorm, which was strangely quiet, then spent a moment chickening out and fully comprehending why he couldn't be a Gryffindor before finally making himself pull open Scorpius' door, just as casually as usual.

To find him kissing Charlie. She was red in the face like they'd just been fighting. He had mussed hair in a way that only happened when he got so frustrated he actually tugged at his own hair, a rare sight indeed.

"Sorry." Al said, backing out of the room and pulling the door shut with a bang, feeling panicked and somehow numb at the same time.

Ten seconds later he heard the door to the shared bathroom slam shut and Scorpius opened the door Al had been standing against, putting a hand on the small of his back to catch him as he swayed backward without the support of the other object. "I can't… I can't believe…" He shook his head, obviously feeling awkward, which was even rarer than those moments where he pulled his hair.

"Sorry." Al mumbled again.

"No, no…" Scorpius said softly, looking away. "That was a complete mistake, I don't know what got—I have no idea why I just—"

Al didn't know what he was doing, he just turned and looked the few inches between Scorpius and him toward the other's eyes and almost did something he would have seriously regretted. A moment later 

he snapped out of it, his brows raising in an almost frightened way. "Sorry." He said a final time, this one for something he didn't do.

"Don't worry about it…" Scorpius replied, seeming like he'd lost the subject at hand. "So. What brings you here this fine afternoon?" He asked, trying to get things back to normal but only succeeding in making Al feel more uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Al told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey." His tone was barely there, a whisper maybe. He nudged Al with his elbow.

"Really, it's stupid." Al tried to smile, afraid he sounded like a girl which was probably pretty accurate. He felt like a girl, he decided, as his eyes stung slightly.

"It's not stupid if you came just to tell me." Scorpius responded, kind of smiling as if this would make Al spill.

And he guessed it worked. "I just… sort of have to tell you something but you can't freak out and you can't laugh."

Al could tell he wanted to say something like 'another one of those?' but he didn't. He nodded and put on a serious face and made ready to listen.

The brunet opened Scorpius' door, then decided this wasn't something he should do in there, in case things didn't go well, so he turned back and moved to the couch. He glanced over to see Scorpius sit in the chair.

"I guess I kind of, ya know, fancy you." He said more slowly than he'd meant to, feeling like he was about to hyperventilate.

There was a long, long, long pause. Al didn't dare look up, staring steadfastly at his knees and waiting for a rejection that was taking too long to reach him.

"Oh."

That wasn't quite what he'd expected but Al thought he was probably just too shocked to respond properly.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh._" He sounded like he'd just discovered something. "So… what do you, er, want to do about it? I mean, do you not want to talk or…?"

That hurt a bit more than he'd thought it would, he flinched visibly at the words. Al swallowed hard. "S-sure. If you don't, um, want to, uh, talk, we can… we can wait till it, er, goes away." He was almost choking up. Definitely felt like a girl now.

"I don't mind." Scorpius said quickly. "I thought you might not want to see me or something."

"No. It's fine." Al replied even faster. Thank Merlin.

"Then… why did you tell me?" Scorpius asked.

Al thought it over, then finally just decided to be honest. "I'm not really sure. I just felt like I had to tell you because I couldn't keep it from you."

"…Alright." Scorpius said, accepting this as the truth. "You know you've been my best mate for years…"

"Yeah."

"This isn't going to change it. I just wanted you to know." Scorpius told him simply.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to, you know, get lunch?"

There was another pause, this time it was Al's choice. "Sure." He accepted, nodding and working up to a smile.

It hadn't really made anything better, though there was a certain weight that had been lifted. He didn't like Scorpius less, in fact the part of him that liked his friend platonically thought this action garnered a bit more respect. The part that liked him a bit more than a friend should like a friend, sadly, tried to take this as some sort of a sign other than that he could make it past this and still have someone to call his best friend. Maybe it was one of those two steps forward, one step back type of things.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius was picking at his peas, eating them very slowly, popping them from their skins before sliding them onto his tongue and chewing them individually.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Why does something always have to be wrong?" Scorpius snapped automatically, the inside of a pea actually shooting back to his plate from the sudden squeeze of his fingers.

"It doesn't." Al consoled easily, amused. "But you're eating peas like they're a delicacy."

"So?" Scorpius questioned, his tone a bit acid.

"You hate peas more than you hate seeing Hufflepuff first years hold hands." The brunet reminded.

The blond nodded, dropping the pea skin onto his tongue absently before pulling a terrible face and spitting it back out into his napkin. "That's disgusting. How could you let me eat that?" He accused.

"They're not that bad." Al disagreed, mostly just to get a rise out of his friend.

"That's what you think, Potter, with your horrendous cuisine comprehension skills. The texture is just… unbelievably foul."

"You have no right to insult my tasting abilities, most of your favorite meals are the least expensive ones."

Scorpius glared, taking a big bite out of a flakey roll.

"I've been your best friend for years, try making a pass at something a little more honest." Al was looking quite smug, truth be told, and so he completely deserved having Scorpius' peas dumped onto Al's plate.

"Don't waste food." Scorpius ordered, pointing at the veggies he'd given the other boy.

Al rolled his eyes and took a heaping scoop of them, shoving them in his mouth and chewing quickly before swallowing with some difficulty. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as if to show he'd actually really finished the food.

"Gross. Don't think I'm kissing you until you wash out your mouth thoroughly."

The brunet frowned at this, unsure if he was teasing him or just thought this was funny, because surely he couldn't mean it. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Scorpius smiled a bit evilly, finishing his roll. "Hurry up, this is taking too long."

Al obeyed absently, his heart perhaps beating faster than usual as he avoided thinking lest he ponder over what he was sure Scorpius had said. Charlie walked past and for once didn't say anything to either of them, acting as if they didn't exist.

XxxxxXxxxxX

(1) Scorpius had an odd way of sleeping, on his side with upper arm parallel (and resting under) his head from neck to ear and beyond, his forearm behind him and making his elbow jut awkwardly. Al was sure it couldn't be comfortable and maintained that the other boy did it only to be different (Al himself had tried it once out of curiosity and hadn't been able to bend in any direction for a week).

(2) Apparently he's okay with wearing Scorpius' underwear. Yeah… sorry.

(3) This isn't a mistake, Will does know what a psychiatrist is. One of his dad's (the one he was referring to when talking about giving good advice) is a Muggle and at home his whole family goes almost completely without any magic or that community, though his biological mum (whom he calls his aunt), her husband, and her daughter are all magical, as well.

A/N: Sorry that stops all suddenly, but I couldn't help it! I'd already packed so much crap into this and I know it all seems sudden, but boys and girls it's a crush. They kinda happen fast. And that's all the reasoning I'll give. So expect another update two Saturdays from now (as in on the sixth). Maybe earlier, and I'll have started school before that, hopefully I don't break my schedule so early, haha.

Drlover14: Thank you. First review was you, so you get an extra-special-secret cookie/biscuit. Okay? It's made entirely of awesome. (hands it to you)

Dhom: Thank you oh so very much! It sounds like you have high standards from the way you phrased that, so I really appreciate that you liked it… Hope you keep reading and enjoying my wonky storyline as it falls all over itself, as usual.

Dobeisme: You share my pain! Oh, our aching hearts… yes, you were pretty much my only consolation, thank you, deary, for getting me through to the next chapters. I'm indebted and you're amazing.


End file.
